Secretary
by firstamendment
Summary: Times have changed for Hermione as a sadomasochist realtionship slowly develops between her former arch-enemy and now; current employer, Draco Malfoy
1. Times Have Changed

Secretary

By: Krissi

Author's Note: Plot taken from the movie"Secretary". I don't own the plot from "Secretary" or any of the Harry Potter characters

Sidenote: Hermione's point of view is in _italics_

_

* * *

_**Chapter One: Times Have Changed**

Hot, dense steam filled the tiny bathroom as a petite young woman stepped out of the shower, wrapping herself in a fluffy cotton towel. With two steps she stood in front of the fogged mirror and with her hand, wiped away the condensation revealing that face she had grown to hate.

Hermione Granger, looking as pitiful as ever, gave a distraught sigh before sucking in her stomach and turning sideways, glancing in the mirror as she did. Still disgusted with the way she looked, she let her shoulders fall and exhaled before reaching for another towel and began toweling off her dripping wet curls. She began to hum to herself, blocking out the familiar chaos downstairs.

---

"Goddammit Merrill! I told you never to raise you voice to me!"

Henry Granger took a hold of his wife, snatching up her wrist with ease before tossing her across the room with little effort.

His wife struggled to her feet, bracing against the wall. Hunched over, Merrill gave her husband a deathly glare, trying to muster the last once of fight she had in her.

"No Henry. I can do whatever the hell I want. You don't control me. You don't _own_ me. I want you out! Now!"

She screamed back as her husband advanced menacingly, hands balled into fists at his sides. He tossed a chair to the side, watching his wife flinch. Flashing a dark smile, he reached out for her, lifting her by the collar of her shirt and pulling her forward.

"Fine! Fine, I'm tired of this bloody marriage. I'm leaving-"

He hissed into her ear, throwing her again forcefully.

"It's_ OVER_."

His last word reverberated throughout the dinning room as he stormed out of the quaint house, slamming the door as he left.

Physically and mentally exhausted, she slid to the floor, not before flinging a glass goblet at the door out of frustration. Merrill hugged herself into a ball as cried aloud, her fragile frame trembling out of shock and relief.

---

Sprawled across her bed face up, Hermione squeezed her eyes shut as the chaos continued below her. She continued to hum, jolting up right as a door slamming shut caught her attention. _The worst is over_ she thought, sliding off her bed, still clad in only a burgundy towel. Inching her way out of her room, almost frightened to see the aftermath, Hermione slowly climbed down the stairs, stopping on the last step as she surveyed the area.

"'Mione-dear-"

Her mother called out for her in a weak tone as she once again struggled to her feet. But Hermione blatantly ignored her plea and stumbled back up the stairs, her facial expression still void of any emotion. Slamming her door shut, she quickly fell to her knees, scrambling across the room for her dresser. Pulling the dresser door out hastily, she retrieved a pair of scissors. Inspecting them carefully, Hermione stood and walked towards her bed calmly. Sitting down with a sort of bounce, she lifted the towel above her thigh and opened the scissors.

Pressing the tip into her skin, she dragged it across, inhaling deeply as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. The warm, thick liquid slowly dripped down her leg, splashing onto the carpet below.

---

There were several reasons why I started doing this to myself...why I started cutting. Stress, loneliness. My parents had been at each other's throats for the last five years and because of petty issues; financial problems, lack of respect, and mainly-me. Of course my mother always told me it never had anything to do with me; to this day she still feeds me those lies, but I knew they did. My life at Hogwarts had ended a bit more then six years ago but here I am, twenty-four, living with my parents with no job, no future, no goals.

I know my mother fought him on my behalf but as much as he abused her, I could never hate him completely. I always made up some excuse for his outbursts.

I suppose their really isn't an excuse for me slacking, if you can call it that. My former self, the clever, witty, insensible, 1/3 of the golden trio no longer exists anymore. I'm the exact opposite of my former self. Quirky, self-conscious, submissive. Ron and Harry are still around but they have their own lives now. Ron, a marvelous professional Quidditch player for Puddlemere United and Harry, why of course the Ministry's finest Auror.

I don't understand why I was the one that has yet to succeed, but...maybe it's time to start over. To start anew.

---

"Hermione! Breakfast's ready!"

Meriel called for her daughter as she just began to brew a fresh pot of coffee.

"I have some coffee for you!"

She called again, sighing lightly, as she received no response.

Upstairs, Hermione rolled into her side as she stretched her arms and legs, yawning and grunting at the same time. It had been a four days since they whole incident but still their was not a single word from her father. But she tried her best not to let that hold her spirits down. Today..today she was starting off fresh. Today Hermione Granger would look for a job. Her first step onto the road of independence. Smiling beside herself, the brunette crawled out of bed, groggily walking out of her room and down the stairs into the kitchen, spotting her mother as she stood in front of the opened refridgerator.

"Mornin' mum. Coffee done yet?"

She greeted her mother, giving her a small hug from behind and flashing a sheepish smile before stumbling over to counter, fixing herself a plate.

"Oh yes dear. Cup is on the table for ya'"

Merrill answered, glancing over her shoulder and giving her a bright smile.

I can't stand that smile Hermione thought as she took a seat at the table, fixing her coffee with two sugars and a cream.

"Mum, today-I'm going to find myself a job."

She stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Really hun? That's brilliant. Have anything in mind?"

"Not yet. I was going to look through the listings in the paper today."

Answering back casually, the conversation was cut short as the phone rang.

"I got it."

Her mother called as Hermione attempted to answer it. Wasting no time, she ate the bit of food she had on her plate and drank nearly half of her coffee before her mother even returned.

She had an solemn expression on her face but Hermione didn't question, already knowing she wouldn't answer truthfully. Strolling out of the kitchen and into the living room, she opened the front door, snatching up the just delivered newspapers. One a muggle paper, The London Times and of course, a wizarding paper, The Daily Prophet. A content sigh leaving her mouth, she trudged up stairs and began the search for her job.

---

The clock just struck three when Hermione apparated in front of office. After two hours of reading and searching, she found the opening for a secretary. One for a wizarding law firm in the heart of Diagon Alley. The position seemed easy enough, one she was highly overqualified for but she wasn't looking for anything too challenging..in fact, nothing that involved much work at all.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Hermione pushed the door open to reveal a office in shambles. Files and boxes and paper all about. Completely disorganization. A puzzled expression evident on her face, she entered the building cautiously, eyes drifting about.

"Hello?"

She questioned timidly, stopping in the center of the room. Before her stood a desk, a mantle reading 'Reception.' Obviously standing in the waiting room, she leaned over, glancing down the one hallway with rooms on either side. Pursing her lips together, she started for the hall only to freeze as a woman in tears appeared from behind one of the doors carrying a rather large box, probably filled with personal items.

Hermione put on her best smile, holding up a finger. "Erm-excus-"

But the lady continued on out the building, leaving her to her lonesome.

"Hmm."

Bringing her finger to her bottom lip, she ventured towards the last room, assuming it was the employer's office. Stepping over various picture frames and documents, Hermione found herself right outside the office and pushed the door, it opening without fuss. Peeking her head in, her body following after, she held her hands together, leaning forward slightly.

The office was enormous, larger then her own living room. A couch stood in the middle of the room, in front of a beautiful flower display, lilies most likely. The room was painted in a dark moss green, accented with earth tones of red and brown. A lovely decor, almost inviting.

Clearing her throat, Hermione attempted to catch the attention of the man at the desk, again gripping her hands, as she grew nervous.

"Excuse me sir? I'm here for the secretary position."

She spoke meekly, inclining her head.

The man rose his head, opening those familiar gray eyes. Her eyes swept over his features. His ear length blonde hair framed his strong face. His cheek bones, that jawline...something triggered in her instantly. Staring at the man wide eyed, almost mocking his own expression, Hermione stepped back, backing into the door.

"Mal-Malfoy?" She stuttered, her chest rising and falling, as her breathing suddenly became short.

"Granger? What are you doing here?"

He arched a curious eyebrow at her, standing from his fine leather chair.

* * *

End of Chapter One.   
  
R&R :)


	2. Yes Sir

Secretary

By: Krissi

Author's Note: Plot taken from the movie"Secretary". I don't own the plot from "Secretary" or any of the Harry Potter characters

Sidenote: Hermione's point of view is in _italics_

_

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Yes Sir**

"So you need a job, aye?"

Draco asked casually, resting on his plush leather couch, eying Hermione across from him. She looked anything but comfortable, constantly fiddling with the hem of her skirt, diverting her gaze anywhere but on him.

"Yeah."

She meekly answered in return, her toe tapping on the floor.

The blond eyed her suspiciously.

"Look Granger, you and I both know you are overqualified for this job. You'd be bored."

"I don't mind." She objected hastily, eyes finally settling on him.

Draco quirked a brow.

"All I'm looking for is a temporary secretary who can type and answer phones-"

"-I can answer phones."

"As I was _saying_, it's dull work..nothing to-"

"I _want_ dull work."

Hermione sounded desperate as she shifted in her seat, pursing her lips together. Her finger wound itself around on of the many curls she had, still as untamed and wild during her years at Hogwarts.

Again, Draco eyed with her curiosity, studying her peculiar habits, ones he had never noticed back in school. She hardly showed any self-confidence, and seemed a bit, hidden. Her feelings hidden away from the world. She gave off an awkward aurora.

"You-you seem different."

"Yeah."

She mumbled, her gaze lifting from her hands to his intimidating gray eyes.

"What happened?" Draco inquired, genuinely curious.

Hesitating, she parted her lips to speak but closed them again, trying to word this correctly. There was a glint of panic in her eye as she continued to keep eye contact with him.

"I...I had a nervous break down. Somewhat."

Furrowing his brow, Draco sighed reluctantly, laying back on the couch, looking completely relaxed. Hermione on the other hand felt a nagging pain in her back as she leaned against the wooden back of the chair.

"Oh. I see.." He finally answered, his eyes closed.

Tilting her head, the former Gryffindor stood from her seat, leaning forward as he laid there. She gave him a curious sort of look, her eyes sweeping over him yet again. He had definitely grown up since she had seen him last. Quidditch had always done the boy good, but now he had completely filled out, with broad shoulders, a lean, slim body, but still muscular. His high cheekbones and strong jaw were still evident but he looked much more softer? Not nearly was cruel and demeaning as before. But she just couldn't put her finger on it-

Beeeeeeeeering! Beeeeeeeeering!

Hermione jumped and squealed as the phone rang. Startled by her squeal, Draco sat up, eying her before even registering the ringing phone. Giving her a condescending look, he reached over for the phone and handed it to her.

"I'm not here."

Licking the corner of her mouth, another awkward habit of hers, she gave Draco a puzzled look.

"You said you can answer phones. I'm not hiring you for nothing am I?"

Beeeeeeeeering!

"Oh-right..."

Sheepishly smiling, Hermione answered the phone, trying desperately to ignore his stare burrowing a hole into her back. Shaking his head, Draco once again sprawled himself out across his couch, closing his eyes once more.

---

Stepping out of the building with a wide smile, Hermione hugged herself before apparating with a loud _crack_. Reapparating in the middle of her living room, she hung up her gray petty coat before heading into the kitchen.

"Mum? Mum I'm home.."

Taking a quick stop to the refrigerator, she grabbed herself a drink and continued out the back door into the back yard. Taking in a deep breath, she took a sip of her soda before stepping closer to Merrill.

"Oh hunny. How did it go?"

Her mother asked, peering over her latest romance novel. Excitement visible in her twinkling brown eyes.

"I got the job."

---

Now that I have it..the job that is- I cant stand it. But I-I can't really complain. I did insist on taking it. I suppose I was so set on my own independence...I just needed it so badly.

If anything, it's my duties as his secretary. At first I believed I wouldn't be able to stand in the same room without killing** him**. With Draco Malfoy, my arch-enemy ever since I was eleven. And even though it has been six years and Voldemort has been defeated; the whole dark side threat completely gone, I still felt animosity towards Draco for all the hardships he had caused me.

But now, it's hard to explain what or how I feel towards him. He's not the same naïve, insufferable, rotten, spoiled brat I had known. He's-He's polite and sincere. And **mature**. I have much more respect for him then I ever had. Running his own law-firm with no help from his discordant family. He's even tried to detach himself from his father's past even though every now and then he gets the occasional threat from the Ministry, telling him to hand over his father who is currently on the run. But he doesn't even try to involve himself.

Speaking of fathers, I still haven't heard from mine and it's been a little over a week since he ran off. This is the longest he has ever disappeared without so much a phone call and to be honest, I'm not too worried. If he had any sense at all...if he loved me like he tells me he does, he would have at least called; just to tell me he was okay...

---

"Ms. Granger."

Draco's disembodied voice rang from the intercom.

"Yes sir?"

It was something Draco had been drilling into her ever since she had began working. Stacking the files neatly on the desk, along with a few pencils and pens, all grouped accordingly, she awaited his orders.

"Could you bring me the Kenyatta case please?"

"Yes sir."

Smiling faintly, Hermione snatched up the files she had just stacked together and stood from behind her desk, starting for the hallway. Just then, the door swung open, a slim blond sashayed in, clad in only a black. Black sports jacket, black skirt and heels to match. Expensive black sunglasses, most likely imported, and a leather black purse with a silver serpent clasp and silver handle.

Hermione stood up straight, holding the files close to her chest, suddenly feeling like a hand-me-down rag doll in her ankle length, shabby gray peasant skirt and brown turtle neck, a light brown sweater over that.

"May I help you?"

She inquired, shifting in her spot.

"Is _he_ in?"

The blond asked, pulling the shades away from her face, her jade green eyes bright against her pale ivory skin. Hermione squinted her eyes, leaning in again as she eyed the woman more closely.

"P-ansy?"

The woman arched a brow, slipping her glasses into her purse before her hand found her hip, resting there.

"Yes...and you wou-"

"-Hermione. Hermione Granger."

She cut her off, actually sounding excited to see one of the few she had loathed not to long ago.

"Well, Granger. It's nice to-"

Beeeeeeeering! Beeeeeeeering!

"Oh, one second. Sorry."

Apologizing quickly, Hermione scrambled back to her desk, answering the phone.

"Hello, You have reached Mr. L Mafloy offices, how ma-"

"'Mione? Love?"

Her breathing became short, her eyes widening ou to of surprise at the voice on the other side of the phone.

"D-daddy?"

"'Ello kiddo. Oh, it's so good t-"

"Daddy where are you?"

"Oh Idon't..know. Downt-town somewhere."

His words were slurred together, giving Hermione a good hint that he had been drinking.

"I'll just go."

Pansy cut in, turning to face the door.

"No, just one second."

Hermione assured her, smiling curtly.

"Daddy, daddy come home please...Just tell me where you are and-"

"DRACO!"

---

He knew that voice anywhere. Frantically, he stood from his desk, feeling uneasy suddenly. In a panic Draco rushed to the other side of his office, rhythmically tapping a hallow panel of the wall, it swinging open revealing a hideout. Sneaking in, Draco tapped on it once again, it closing slowly after him.

---

"Pansy...just..I'll check for him right now, okay."

Hermione blinked, trying to conceal her annoyance towards her.

"It's _Ms. Parkinson_ to you, Granger."

Pansy snapped back, taking a seat on one of the various couches in the waiting room.

"Daddy I'll be right back, just hold one second."

Setting down the receiver, Hermione started for the back, casting a death glare towards an unaware Pansy.

Slinking down the hallway and into his office, Hermione glanced around, snapping her fingers.

"Dra-Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Malfoy?"

"Pssst."

Draco called her from behind the wall, causing Hermione to jump.

"Who said that?"

She demanded, more cautious about her surroundings. In a stealthy sense, she stalked around, peeking under the desk, behind the closet door, near his prized flower arrangement- "Psst. Granger."

Hearing it again, she followed the sound, pressing her ear against the wall panel.

"Malfoy?"

"I'm not here."

He whispered. It took a second or two for her to understand but as soon as she did, Hermione giggled, backing way.

"Okay."

Clutching the stack of files still, she made her way back into the waiting room, a professional expression on her face. Clearing her throat to catch Pansy's attention, she smiled lightly. "He's not in."

"Is that so?.."

She sounded upset..or angered. Hermione wasn't sure.

"Would you like to leave a message for him?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I would...-" Pansy cleared her throat, pulling her sunglasses out of her purse at slipped them on. "-tell him to _sign_ the damn settlement!"

Yelling, she stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind her. Shaking her head, Hermione settled herself behind her desk, immediately grabbing the receiver.

"Daddy. Daddy?..Daddy?" No reply.

Sighing heavily, Hermione forced the receiver onto the hook repeatedly, grunting as she did. As if it was a reflex, tears began to flow as she took a seat behind her desk and set the files down neatly. Opening one of the drawers, she pulled out a silver mesh box, unzipped it and proceeded to pull out iodine, band-Aids, and a sewing needle, setting them neatly on the desk. Pushing up her skirt over her thigh, Hermione pushed back in seat, moving away from her desk as she leaned over, pressing the needle into her thigh before-

"Hermione do you hav-"

He started to ask as he rounded the hallway corner into the waiting room, Hermione in clear sight. The both of them froze, her gaze meeting his, both of them in shock, Hermione horrified. An awkward silence filled the room as a minute or two passed. But she recovered quickly, packing her things away neatly and efficiently, trying to act as if there was nothing to see a few seconds ago.

Draco on the other hand stood there completely dumbfounded. He didn't have much to say, but watch. He watched as she went back to work, stacking files and typing up the letter he had asked for a while back. He watched her, lips slightly apart, in completely amazement. Swallowing hard, he turned on his heel, starting for his office, closing the door behind him.

He had guessed that something was wrong with her early on, but nothing to this extent. But while he was around, he'd make sure she never harm herself again...

* * *

End of Chapter Two.

R&R :)

Tell what you think, if I need to change it. If you like it perhaps? I really would like to know.


	3. The First Step

Secretary

By: Krissi

Author's Note: Plot taken from the movie"Secretary". I don't own the plot from "Secretary" or any of the Harry Potter characters

Sidenote: Hermione and Draco's point of views are in _italics_

Chapter 3: The First Step

* * *

Neither one of them could confront one another with the events that had just occurred. Hermione kept to her desk, only leaving to use the restroom. Draco stayed in his office, quite sure he wouldn't be able to handle even seeing her. Being stuck in such an uncomfortable position, the tension between them was thick as both of them weren't sure how to handle one another. Hermione, now afraid she would lose her position, kept her distance, and Draco, afraid he would just upset her even more, locked himself away.

---

"I'm home."

Hermione called out, sounding exhausted. Throwing herself on the couch, she quickly searched for the remote, flipping the television on. Ironically it was already set on her favorite talk show. The topic for today's show? 'Improving your relationship with your co-workers'.

"Funny.." Hermione mocked switching the channel

" How was work 'Mione?"

Merrill called out form the kitchen. Peeking from around the wall she gave her daughter a bright smile, already sensing something was wrong. Shuffling over to the couch she took a seat, setting her hands in her lap.

Hermione knew she was looking for an explanation. But instead, she felt the need to keep it to herself.

"Just,_ peachy_."

Her tone obviously sarcastic as her gaze fell to the floor. She picked the lint off her skirt, wanting to distract herself from her mother's penetrating gaze.

"And Mr. Malfoy?"

"Fine."

Merrill knew Hermione wasn't going to confess, so instead she dropped the subject all together. That close bond that mothers and daughters supposedly had was lost years ago. The two were as distant as could be.

"Ron called."

Merrill jumped to a new topic.

"He did?"

"Yes. He wants you to call back."

The expression on Hermione's face was priceless. Merrill knew it would cheer her up- to some extent. Winking at her daughter, she stood from the couch and started for the stairs.

"He said it was important."

She called over her shoulder and nodded.

Important? Hermione reached for the phone and dialed.

---

"So what's so important?"

She finally got around to asking him after about twenty minutes of idol chit-chat. Mind you she never said a word about working for Malfoy. God only knows how he would react to that bit of information.

"Oh-well.."

Ron paused, flushing slightly behind the phone. "...I was wondering..I mean, I'm going to be in town for the next few weeks. Maybe...maybe we can go out for dinner tonight?" His voice cracked as he proposed his ideaplans.

Hermione gave a giggle, holding the phone away from her. She knew something was different. All those questions about her current status and what not. Clearing her throat, she tried to sound as calm as possible, wanting to milk this though something inside of her was already screaming the answer. **_Yes!_**

"Is Harry coming? That woul-"

"-No...no I just thought it would be the two of us."

She felt as if butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach. Scarlet red, Hermione contained her excitement.

"Oh. Well, I don't see why not. I would love to Ron."

"_Great! _I mean..good, good. I'll pick you up around-eightish?"

"Sounds good to me."

"See you then."

"Bye."

Click.

Hanging up the phone, Hermione immediately ran upstairs into her room, flinging herself onto her bed as she grinned with excitement. _A date. With Ron_. She didn't know what to think about it and it was anything but official, but she couldn't help but think of it as just that, a date. For once, she actually felt genuinely happy. Perhaps this was what she was missing...

---

Ron arrived at eight on the dot. He was dressed to impress, but tonight it was Hermione that stole the show.

"Herm-Hermione, you look; amazing."

And that she did. She tackled her misbehaving locks, forcing them into spiral curls, falling neatly past her shoulders. The bit of make up she had on brightened up her eyes and gave her deathly pale skin a healthy glow. She chose her favorite black dress, one she hardly wore but always attracted attention whenever she did. She felt gorgeous tonight and with the stares from Ron, she knew that he felt the same, giving her back the confidence she had lost long ago.

---

"His name is Peter Steinberg, A _very_ important client of mine. Send him to my table as soon as he arrives. Do _not_ screw this up. Understand?"

Draco scolded the young waiter as he took his over coat, sending it to the coat room. His pale gray eyes examined the ritzy _Muggle_ restaurant, ignoring the frightened boy as he returned to lead him to his table for the evening. Even though he was a wizard, Draco dealt with a variety of cases, whether it be from a Muggle or Wizard client. As long as the pay was good, he was up for the case.

As he settled down to his table and ordered himself one of the finest bottles of red wine the restaurant had to offer, Draco's gaze began to drift around the room, and wouldn't you know it, it happened to land on a _particular_ red head.

---

The two were huddled up together in an intimate setting near the back of the restaurant. The lights were dimmed just enough for candlelight. Her eyes sparkled and glowed as Ron continued to take about his latest match with his favorite team, the Chudley Cannons.

"--Bloody brilliant formations. Honestly, I don't understand how they are just so...just so–"

"--Synchronized?"

"Yeah that's it. Synchronized.." Ron finished, his voice slowly fading as his gaze fell to his cleaned plate.

"Sorry 'Mione, we didn't come here to talk about Quidditch, but here I am and I'm really sorry.."

His cheeks started to flush slightly out of embarrassment.

"No its fine Ron. I really don't mind. It's nice to see someone so enthusiastic about their profession, other then Harry o'course."

She answered back in a sweet voice, smiling lightly. Her frail hand reached out for his callous one, laying it lightly atop of his. "I'm just glad you're back and thankful for you getting me out of the house. I really needed it."

Ron still acted as if he was fifteen, with that same childish crush he had on Hermione since first year. Now a beet red, he did his best to calm himself as he reached out towards her, his two fingers stroking her cheek briefly.

"'Glad you came. I've– I've missed you Hermione."

With his sentence, it was Hermione's turn to flush as he leaned closer–closer–closer.

And just like that, the two were leaning over the table, their lips pressed together in an innocent kiss.

Little did the two know a haughty blonde was lurking in the distance...

---

He didn't know what to feel. He felt – he felt; enraged. Yes, enraged. Revolted. Disappointed.

A mix of emotions flooded Draco as he stormed out to his car. His night ended in a complete disaster. Not only did his client not arrive, but there he was feeling.. _jealous_ because that redheaded dolt had laid a finger on her. On _Hermione_. But why he felt this way still baffled him. Now sitting in the driver's seat of his sleek black BMW, his hand on the steering wheel as he stared off in the deserted parking lot, he gave a great sigh, trying his best to relax by rubbing the his temples.

Get a grip he thought, closing his eyes and slouching slightly in the chair. But all he could see was her! With Weasley...why? Why, out of all people?

Slamming his hand down on the horn three or four times, he cursed in unison, a colorful arrangement of words leaving his thin lips. As soon as his nerves were settled enough, Draco glanced to the back windshield of the car, watching as Hermione and Weasley stepped out of the restaurant, hand and hand looking _awfully_ close. He just glared. He sneered, snarled, grunted, everything to express his anger at that moment. Moving his jaw, Draco cleared his head, reaching over for the dashboard compartment and dug through it until his fingers came upon a single red sharpie.

Setting it on the passenger's seat, he stared at it for a few moments before sticking his key into the ignition and starting the car. He reeved it once or twice before he sped off back to his home to rest.

That pen was the simple symbol of change. There was going to be a significant change in the office. One Hermione would soon regret.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

R&R!

Author's note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I was caught up with schoolwork and finals and I wasn't really motivated to finish, but I had an itch for it and finally finished. I should have the fourth chapter up and running by the end of this week.


	4. A Brief Intermission

Hi Krissi here.   
First of all I would just like to thank EVERYONE that has reviewed my fanfic. I'm really glad you all are enjoying it so much. I hope to receive more reviews in the chapters to come But this is why I am writing to you.  
  
Because of my current schedule, with summer school and activities after school, not to mention the fact that I can't really remember the plot of the movie I'm postponing chapter 4 for at least another two weeks, or at least until I can watch the movie again. Hopefully I will have it up by the July 10th. That's my deadline.  
  
Thank you for understanding!   
-Krissi/firstamendment


End file.
